rugrats_babiesfandomcom-20200216-history
All Growed Up!
The Rugrats are now ten years older, and in school. Plot When the babies were watching a sci-fi oriented movie about a time-traveling machine, Angelica shows them her new "tapiyokie" (karaoke) machine. She says the babies can't play with it, but, as with many of her toys, they do so. Angelica is angry and chases the babies into a closet, with Angelica on the outside. Angelica starts counting to ten, and Tommy suggests they go to the "foocher" (future). And at the exact moment Angelica reaches ten, there is a swirling orange vortex and the babies see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now ten years older. The group stumbles out of the closet and teenage Angelica demands her Emica CD back (Emica is a famous pop singer that the kids all like). They want the CD to learn each song in hopes that Emica will call one of them up to sing with her. In the beginning of this part of the episode, ten-year-old Dil is shown to have an unusual personality, and Angelica states that Phil and Lil dropped him on his head when he was a baby. Stu says that he has a disco dance on the same day that the group has their concert. Stu also states that he will wear his lucky zodiac necklace, one similar to Emica's. When the group leaves for school called Jim's Jr. High, Tommy's grandfather is now a bus driver. Angelica's friend, Samantha Shane (whom Chuckie has a crush on), tells Angelica that she is going to the Emica concert. Angelica lies that despite having the same last name, she and Tommy aren't related. She also says that she is going to wear the zodiac necklace that Emica (and Stu) wears. She needs Tommy to steal his father's necklace so she will look like she told the truth to her friend. She says that if he does so, she will introduce Samantha to Chuckie. Tommy makes a fake necklace (a round dog biscuit wrapped in gold foil with the zodiac sign drawing). Unexpectedly, Spike eats the decoy overnight and Stu finds out the next morning. Tommy is grounded and is going to miss the concert. The group is sitting in their old sandbox, feeling gloomy that their friend is going to miss the concert. Stu and Didi hire Susie to babysit Tommy while they are at the dance, as she was not able to attend the Emica concert. Lil finds the necklace in the sandbox, and they need to return the necklace to Stu. Tommy is reluctant to do so, because he mustn't leave the house. Dil encourages Tommy to do otherwise. Susie (who is watching the same sci-fi film as the babies did in the beginning of the episode) catches them as they leave the house, stating that she knows when they are always up to something. She then goes with the gang to return the necklace. They return Stu's necklace in the middle of his performance, and Stu can dance. They are now at the concert. Angelica admits that the necklace belonged to Tommy's dad and also reveals that she and Tommy are cousins. As a way to try and make up, she introduces Samantha to Chuckie as "Charlie Finster, the III". Samantha shares her experiences with braces to "Charlie", as he is wearing them also, and the two are smitten with each other. As one more act of kindness, Angelica gives her ticket to Susie. At the same time, Tommy and Angelica's grandfather arrives with two tickets. One was intended for his wife, but gives it to Angelica because she was not there. In the stadium, Emica starts to sing. She calls Tommy up to sing, but Angelica begs to be up too, and Emica agrees. After a short-lived period of getting along with singing (and flashbacks of clips from the entire gang's toddler years), Angelica and Tommy start to fight over the microphone. They struggle to what seems as backstage but travel back into the closet where it first began. They are now babies again and they are glad that Angelica will be nicer to them in ten more years. Although, it seems short-lived after Angelica finds Dil's drool over her player. She yells at them, saying that they have to stay away from her items for the next "gazillion" years, and chases the babies for the rest of the episode.﻿ Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Season 7